Bonnie and Enzo
The romantic relationship between the Witch Bonnie Bennett and the Vampire Enzo St. John. Their relationship began in Total Eclipse of the Heart, when Enzo, who was working with Damon to track down the remaining Augustine members, decided that the best way to get Bonnie to help them find Wes was to threaten her boyfriend, Jeremy, with death. This set their relationship off to a rocky and antagonistic start, but they were ultimately able to set aside their dislike of each other to focus on bringing Enzo and many of Bonnie's friends back from the Other Side before its collapse. In Season Seven we see the pair in a romantic relationship after Bonnie gets in trouble with the armory and Enzo helped her out. They are known as "Bonenzo" or "Benzo" (unofficially) by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Enzo is seen knocking at the door of the Salvatore boarding house. Bonnie is the one who answers the door only to close it immediately when she sees him. He holds it open and explains that he's there to visit Lily who must be lonely and hungry. When Bonnie refuses to let him in, he gives her an iPod, asking her to give it to Lily and telling her that it contains loads of songs from the last era she knew. |-|Season Seven= In I Would for You, In Days of Future Past, Enzo is told by Nora that the pills made from Rayna's blood that he had been giving to Bonnie were poisonous to witches and teams up with her to get the cure from Alex. Together he and Nora lure Alex to Houston and Enzo discovers that Alex didn't know how to fix it and that Alex somehow knew that he had been stealing from The Armory's supply and giving them to Bonnie. In One Way or Another, }} Quotes |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= }} |-|Season Seven= Trivia *Enzo called Bonnie "little witch" multiple times. *In a flash forward in Live Through This, they are shown kissing passionately implying that they are going to be in a romantic relationship some time in the future. *Michael Malarkey has shown interest in Bonenzo early this year, when Kat Graham had announced Bonnie would be getting a new love interest due to Jeremy leaving. *The idea for a Bonnie/Enzo pairing began in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime when Enzo came to visit Lily at the Salvatore Mansion, where he was met at the door by Bonnie. “Kat Graham and Michael Malarkey had such … chemistry in that really short scene,” Dries recalls. “We were like, ‘Huh … Let’s explore that relationship.’ Of course, they have no reason to like each other; in the present day, we’ve been telling their hate story. So the whole point is that, when you see them in the future, you’re supposed to be like, ‘Wait, how did they get to there?’ Hopefully it created enough intrigue to keep fans guessing.” *In Days of Future Past, it is revealed that Enzo has been giving Bonnie pills made out of Rayna Cruz's blood and it might be killing her. *Plec promises fans will get to see how Bonnie and Enzo ended up in love over the missing three years, calling their relationship “lovely” and “beautiful.” *In One Way or Another, Rayna Cruz confirmed Enzo loves Bonnie. **Alaric tells how Bonnie and Enzo got together. **Also in One Way or Another is the first time that we see Bonnie and Enzo romantically together in the new timeline. Videos Gallery |-|Season Five= Enzo threatens Bonnie.png Bonnie-and-enzo.jpg Enzo and Bonnie 5x19.png Bonnie.Enzo-Stefan 5x21.png Enzo-Bonnie 5x21.png Bonnie-enzo5x22.jpg |-|Season Seven= 7X05-3-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-4-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-5-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-42-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-44-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-56-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-59-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X06-56-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X06-80-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-26-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-29-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-30-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-118-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-119-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-120-EnzoBonnie.jpg 712-100-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-052-Enzo.jpg 714-053-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-065-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-079-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 715-036-Bonnie.jpg 715-037-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship